Action Comics (Vol 2) 10
Synopsis for "Bulletproof" Ever since he was challenged by the short man on Dinosaur Island, Maxim Zarov has been preparing to shoot Superman. He is the big game hunter known as Nimrod The Hunter. Investigating Superman's early days, he tracks down two farms in Kansas at the epicenter of the urban legend. From one of these, he finds the name Clark Kent, and begins manhunting in earnest. In Metropolis, Clark Kent tracks down an egotistical recluse named David Marigold who murdered a little girl. When Marigold shouts for him to go away, Kent comes back as Superman and says he will leave him here, with the evidence for the police to find. Marigold begs him to look after a pair of hamsters. At a Justice League meeting later that day, Superman asks his peers if they will adopt the hamsters, and help him tackle Somalian poverty. Batman votes him down, saying he never signed up to barge into another country and try to solve a problem by hitting it. The Flash points out that they all have lives, which make them something more than godlike beings, and that they ought to operate within the law. Superman says he understands, and leaves. Later that day, while they are hanging out together, Lois says her stepniece Susie will adopt the hamsters. Jimmy is perusing Clark's photo album, while Clark is perusing Lois' Superman scrapbook a collection of news clippings related to Superman sightings. Like Zarov before him, he finds evidence that does not connect to him. He wonders what it means, but the three leave to get lunch before Clark meets Perry White for a job interview. As they catch a cab, Zarov is staking out Kent's flat. On an interstate highway, a trucker stops for a man in a hooded cape with mind control powers. The hooded man introduces himself as Adam, asks to be taken to Metropolis, and says he has returned to Earth to assume control. Getting out of the cab, Clark, Lois and Jimmy see a man outside the Daily Star building who everyone is running away from. Lois says it looks like a job for Superman, but Clark goes in to try to help. He realises he recognises the bomber Angus Grundig, a footsoldier for Glen Glenmorgan's operation. Feeling utterly hopeless and out of work thank to the Daily Star's exposé on his boss, he has decided to become a suicide bomber. The resulting explosion is felt all the way down the street. The next day, Maxim Zarov makes his move. He approaches Mrs. Nxyly, Clark Kent's landlord, and introduces himself as a friend of Kent's. Mrs. Nxyly tells him that Clark is dead. Zarov is confused, as he was sure that Kent was Superman, but he would have heard if someone had killed Superman. Suddenly, Superman engages him. Zarov tries several weapons, but none can injure him. In desperation, he tries a rocket-shell gun, but the resulting explosion rebounds off Superman and hits Zarov, giving him a heavily scarred face. Superman vows to hand him over to the police, and promising to explain to Mrs. Nxyly later, he leaves. In hospital later, Zarov realises that as soon as Kent saw him, Kent was hunting him as much as he was hunting Kent. He has no means of trying again. And then he is met by the man who gave him the first offer, who says he can offer alien weaponry and strong allies for a second attack on Superman. For a price. Zarov can pay the price, if he has a mind to... Appearing in "Bulletproof" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Mrs. Nyxley *Justice League **Aquaman **Batman **Cyborg **The Flash **Green Lantern **Wonder Woman Villains *Nimrod The Hunter *Adam Blake *'Angus Grundig' (Dies in This Issue) *'"Mysterious Dwarf"' Other Characters *'Mr. Fry' *'Emily Zatnick' (In Photograph Only) *'David Marigold' *'Jack and Bobby' (Hamsters) *'The Dead T-Rex' (Flashback Only) *Lana Lang (In Photograph Only) *'Aaron Van Dien' *George Taylor Locations *Smallville **The Fry Farm *Metropolis **Daily Star **'Clark Kent's Apartment' **'David Marigold's Apartment' *'The Interstate, 200 Miles from Metropolis' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *'Aaron Van Dien's 18-Wheel Truck' *'Metropolis Cab' Synopsis for "Absent Friends" Last winter, Clark Kent & Jimmy Olsen were going to a sci-fi double bill when Clark slipped suddenly. Less than a second later, a truck went over a piece of ice near them and ploughs through the place they would have been standing. Jimmy noticed that Clark was often lucky like that: fall over, help a friend. And today, his friends in the Metropolis news reporter community have gather to memorialise him. Lois Lane says what she remembers most about him is his empathy. Once, they were having lunch when a gas mains exploded in the street outside. Leaving the diner, Lois' first response was to find out what had happened... but Clark's was to help the survivors. And that's what they both did, getting headlines for their trouble. George Taylor says that he had known Clark from his time on the Smallville Sentinel, and leads a toast to the young man. Later, the group breaks up. Lois and Jimmy hope that Clark would have liked what was said about him. They hope he's looking down on the right now. From a nearby roof, Superman watches them go. Appearing in "Absent Friends" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *George Taylor Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Mrs. Nyxley Locations *Metropolis **'Swan's Tavern' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-2011/action-comics-10 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_10 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-bulletproof/37-338476/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 10